


Piece of Art

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Fluff and Crack, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Student Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>framby asked<br/>what about a sterek au, where Derek, Boyd and Erica are art thief and one night shit goes down and they have to abducte Stiles who was just at the wrong place at the wrong time and Stiles is way to mouthy for someone who is supposed to be held hostage and it's giving Derek headache? :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of Art

Stiles loves his job.

What could be better for an Art History student than being a night guard at the Art Institute?

Nothing, that’s what.

He’s so dedicated to his job that nobody care if he comes on nights he’s not supposed to, if only to sit on the floor and observes his favorite paintings to his heart content.

He’s so quiet when he’s there, his father would be so proud if he could see him.

The thing is, if his father could see him, it would either mean that a) Stiles let him in after hours, and that would be wildly unprofessional or b), Sheriff John Stilinkski is an art thief and Stiles would face a dilemma - arrest his father or lose his dream job.

Ha - as if he could arrest his father, John Stilinski is too much of a bada-

Hold the phone.

The noise that just came from the ceiling is not some museum rat or owl. Hell, it’s too loud to be a stray cat that would have managed to slip in.

Stiles stares at the ceiling, his fingers scrabbling for his phone in his pocket to alert Scott who must be on the other side of the museum when the darkness swallows him all as a piece of cloth covers his nose and mouth.

————————-

In theory, this wing of the museum should have been empty.

That being said, in theory, Derek was free from Peter’s command and desiderata after the last heist, so as far as he’s concerned, theory can shove it.

While he’s at it - in theory, Isaac should have left the young guard - “M. Stilinski”, his plate says - where he was and they wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place.

"If you hurt me, I swear to God, you’re going to be sorry!!" he yells and Derek pinches his nose.

There is the Mother of all migraines building behind his eyes and he’s going to slam someone’s head in the wall.

His or Stilinski’s, whichever comes first.

"Awww that’s adorable," Erica coos, pinching the young man’s cheek on her way. "If I tame him, can I keep him?"

"He’s not a puppy," Derek growls and Isaac snickers from behind his book. "And I think that he has more bite than bark," he adds, tilting his head toward Stilinski.

"You can bet your sweet, Adonis’ ass," said young man retorts and Erica sits on his lap, taking advantage of the fact that he’s bound and tied like a Christmas ham. 

Derek feels a twinge of jealousy - he would love to ride their “hostage” AND WHERE DID THAT COME FROM.

"You would bite me, sweetcheeks?" she purrs, and Derek knows that there is a real danger behind that tone.

Stilinski smirks at her. “Untie me and you’ll see, sugarplum,” he says, his voice low and dangerous, and good God that is hot.

It’s too much for Derek. He stands up and reattaches the piece of fabric over his mouth. “You stay quiet until we make our delivery, and I’ll take you back to the museum, deal?” he says, his voice close to a growl as he gets his face close to the young man’s.

His brown eyes widen and he nods slowly - Derek can see him tightening his lips together to keep his mouth shut.

Good boy.

And if he takes the young man for cheesy curly fries and a milkshake on his way to the Art Institute, no one needs to know.

And if Stiles, as the young guard insists to be called, cheekily asks him if this counts as a first date, and if Derek shrugs just as cheekily as he drives away, even better.


End file.
